That Time Jamie (Accidentally) Adopted a Cat
by Total Percabeth
Summary: Mason gets a call on Valentine's day and it's not what he expected. (to be fair, he half forgot it was Valentine's day and wasn't expecting anything)
1. Chapter 1

"Hi, Mace! I love you, please don't be mad, happy Valentine's Day!"

Mason blinked a couple times at the waterfall of words that gushed from the phone in his hand.

"Um, what?" He didn't know what was going on.

He'd just gotten out back to his room; done classes for the day when he saw that Jamie was calling. His happiness quickly turned into confusion as his best friend rambled his ear off.

"Slow down and say it again, please."

"Hii, I love you, happy Valentine's Day!"

"Is it-?" Mason murmured to himself as he checked the date. "Oh, it is. Happy Valentine's day to you too, babe. Wait, didn't you say something else?"

"Uh, yeah, um. About that."

"Jamie," Mason said in a low voice.

"Please don't be mad?"

Dread settled in Mason's stomach. "Jamie. What did you do?"

"I, uh, I may have accidentally adopted a cat?"

Mason, from where he was sitting cross-legged on his bed, let his head fall into his unoccupied hand. "How-" he took in a deep breath. "How do you _accidentally_ adopt a cat?"

"So I had just got some food to make sandwiches for when I don't have time to go to meal hall, when I heard him crying because his head was stuck in a can, so I got him free and he was cold and hungry, so I held him in my coat as I got some of the turkey I'd just gotten and I gave it to him, but when I put him down he kept trying to stay in my hands and he followed me all the way back to my room and when I stopped to open the door he climbed up my leg and has been sitting on my shoulder since."

The rush of words ended abruptly into silence as Mason was left speechless.

"What-? But-" he stumbled around for what to say. "Why, why would I be mad about you helping a cat? I mean, it's not your fault he followed you home."

"Yeah, but I'm not going to just kick him out into the cold! And I'm looking for the price of cat beds and food at nearby pet stores." Jamie said the second sentence softer and Mason had a feeling Jamie half didn't want him to hear it.

"You're planning on keeping it?"

"I said I adopted it! It was an accident, I didn't _plan_ on keeping him, but he won't leave! And look at him," there was a pause and then his phone vibrated in his hand.

Mason looked down to see that **Jaims 3 sent a photo** (Jamie set his own nickname after they started dating). Mason sighed as he opened it and was met with a _very_ cute picture. It was a selfie of Jamie at his desk with a soft-looking, fluffy, light orange kitten was sitting on his shoulder, looking content to stay there for the rest of the day.

"I knew you'd think he was cute!"

Mason was startled out of his staring at the image by his boyfriend's voice, not realizing that he'd 'aww'ed out loud.

"And look how happy he is!" Mason had to admit the kitten was cute, but he wasn't the one Mason was staring at. In the picture, Jamie had a soft, fond look expression on his face as he looked happily at the small animal on his shoulder.

"Hold on," Mason said as he ended the call, calling over facetime instead. Jamie answered before it stopped ringing.

"Hey!" Mason watched as Jamie's face brightened. Before he got to say 'hi' back, Jamie continued on. "Look at him! Just look. at. him. I dare you to not aww while looking at him! He's so cute and fluffy and soft!" As Jamie rambled on, he brought a hand up to scratch at the kitten's head. "Listen to him purr!" Just then, the kitten yawned and let out a little high pitched squeak and Jamie looked like he was ready to cry. "Oh my god," he whispered. "That was so cute."

"Okay, okay," Mason laughed. "I admit, he's cute. Also, he's practically your twin."

"What?"

"Well, you're both adorable," Mason ticked a finger and Jamie laughed lightly and looked down, a soft blush spreading across his cheeks. Mason loved that even after almost 9 months together, Mason could make Jamie flustered by pointing out how cute he is. "You both have light, blondish? soft looking hair," Mason said, ticking another finger as Jamie laughed a little louder at that one.

"I'm not sure-"

"And three," Mason cut him off, "you both have _really_ blue eyes."

Said blue eyes widened comically. "Oh my god, it's a sign!"

"What?"

"It's a sign! It means that it's meant to be!" Turning to the kitten, Jamie said, "Do you hear that? We were meant to find each other today!"

"Seriously, though, Jaims, you can't expect to keep him."

"What?" Jamie looked heartbroken. "You can't point out that we're twins and _still_ expect me to let him go. _Look at him_." Jamie brought his phone closer to the kitten, making it fill his screen.

"Jamie, I like him. I do. But think for a second. Are you allowed to have animals in your building?"

"Uhhh, hold on." Jamie put his phone down on his desk and the view Mason now had was of his ceiling. He heard the sound of a drawer opening and papers rustling around. "Found it!"

Jamie picked up his phone again and Mason saw that he was holding a piece of paper. "This here is the agreement form thing that says the rules about being in res. Umm, here! 'Pets are permitted-'" He stopped reading for a second as his eyes widened and he grinned happily at Mason through his camera. "Pets are permitted!" Then he turned back to the sheet. "'Pets are permitted in the residence buildings if; they do not disturb the other tenants in the building,'" he stopped again to scratch the kitten's head again. "You're not going to disturb anyone, are you? No, you're not. Don't even know how you could. Everyone would fall in love with you the moment they see you. Uhh, 'they're permitted if they aren't noisy.' I haven't heard him make any noise louder than that squeak you heard. 'If they are properly cared for,' um, of course! 'If any messes in hallways, stairwells, and outside the doors are cleaned appropriately, and if they are properly vaccinated.' Okay, I'll ask about that when I get him the stuff he needs."

Mason smiled softly as Jamie put down the paper and looked back at him.

"Congratulations," Mason said, finally getting a word in. "You can keep your cat."

"I can keep my cat," Jamie echoed, giggling softly. Then, as if it were just sinking in, he sat up and repeated, "I can keep my cat! Oh my god, Mason! I have a cat now! What should we name him!"

"We?" Mason hadn't been expecting that.

"Yes, we." Jamie giggled like it was obvious. "_We_ are now a family of three and this is our child. What should we name him?"

Mason's heart felt like it was about to leap from his chest while melting into a puddle at the same time from Jamie just casually referring to them as a family and having a child. As though they were married.

"Um." Mason's voice cracked on the one syllable from being emotional and he cleared his throat. "Shouldn't we wait until we know that he _is_ a he first? Like, ask the vet when you get him, or her, vaccinated?"

"Good point. Now to find a vet." Jamie put his phone down, leaning it against his laptop monitor while he typed as Mason found his gaze drifting between his face and the kitten who now had his/her eyes closed. "There's one not too far away from here. Closes at six today."

"That's still lots of time, but you should go early in case they have any open time slots today. Also, I would suggest you stop at the vet before the pet shop in case they recommend a certain kind of food or whatever."

"Good idea! Thanks, babe."

Mason watched as Jamie got up and walked out of the frame. "I don't know where my jacket is, though."

"You're still wearing it."

"What? Oh, I am. Right, this guy/girl hasn't left my shoulder, so obviously, I didn't take it off. I got my keys, shoes on, where's my phone…?"

Jamie was talking to himself, but Mason called out, "Here, where you left me."

"Oh, right." Jamie was back with a beanie on now and could see the grin Mason was trying to keep off his face. "Hey! Quit laughing at me! I'm excited, okay?"

"Yeah, I know. It's just cute."

Jamie blushed. "Shaddup."

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

Jamie just sat there, smiling at him for a moment until Mason said, "As much as I love looking at you, you should go. Like, actually go. We can talk after."

"Alright, alright. Bye. Love you."

"Love you. Bye."

Mason clicked the end call button, cause he knew that Jamie wouldn't want to, and he had to hang up before driving. Not that Mason wanted to hang up on him either. But still.

Chuckling to himself about the crazy events of the day, Mason looked down at the picture on his phone before setting it as his wallpaper. He was still looking at it when a text came in.

**Jaims 3: I'm gonna have to tell my mom...**

He laughed and flopped back so he was lying on his bed as he let himself daydream of actually having a family with Jamie and not just a kitten that Jamie picked up on the sidewalk.

But what can he do? That's the person he fell in love with.


	2. Chapter 2

Mason was in the middle of an assigned reading for one of his classes when he heard a knock on his door. He looked at the door for a second before getting up. He wasn't sure who it was. Jamie was the one who was over the most and the friends he made while at school always texted him first. Plus they usually hung out elsewhere.

The person started knocking a second time when Mason reached it, opening to find out who was dropping by. The raised hand that was in his face was quickly replaced with a small orange kitten.

Mason's eyes widened and he grinned as he looked past the cat to see his boyfriend standing there with a stupid grin on his face.

"It's a boy!" He cried happily. "Part of me wanted to bring a balloon that said that, but I figured it would be a bit much considering it's a cat and not a baby. Like, not a human baby. Obviously it's a baby, it's so small-"

Jamie probably would've kept rambling, so Mason just opened the door wider and pulled him in. "C'mon. I don't know if we're allowed cats here, so maybe keep him out of site?" It was when they sat down on the bed that Mason realized something else. "Why did you come here with him? Not that I'm complaining, but I just wasn't expecting to see you today?"

"Well, he still needs a name and I was already in my car, so I thought we'd do it together. Here, do you want to hold him?"

Jamie held the kitten out towards Mason, keeping him cupped in his hands. Mason held his hands under Jamie's, who carefully parted his so that the kitten was in Mason's palms. He seemed so much smaller in Mason's hands. "Oh," Mason breathed softly. He could feel that his eyes were wide with awe at how small and precious this animal was.

Jamie's arms snaked around Mason's waist and his head came to rest on his shoulder as he peered at the kitten with Mason.

"Look what they had at the vet." Jamie held up a card with a kitten in a teacup with the words 'Happy Valentine's Day' in cursive. "I thought it was fitting."

Mason couldn't help the smile that spread across his face and he turned to press a kiss to Jamie's cheek. "It really does. I love you."

"I love you too."

Jamie put the card in his lap and Mason turned his attention back to the kitten who started licking his thumb with his tiny tongue. "Awww." Mason felt his heart melt.

"He likes you!"

"Um, of course, everyone likes me!" Mason said in a mocking diva voice.

Jamie laughed loudly at that. "Of course, they do. And I'll fight anyone who doesn't."

"My knight in shining armour."

Jamie kissed his cheek then pulled away to reach for his bag that Mason hadn't noticed he brought. He wasn't wearing his coat or hat anymore, which Mason also hadn't noticed (he was a little distracted by a kitten, you can't blame him).

"Happy Valentine's Day," Jamie grinned as he held out a heart-shaped box of chocolates that also had a kitten on it.

"Oh, Jaims," Mason felt like crying over how sweet his boyfriend is. He wanted to wipe at his eyes, but there was a cat keeping his hands occupied. He also wanted to hug his boyfriend and looked around as he tried to figure out if there was somewhere he could put him without disturbing him. "I don't-" He didn't have anything for him. He's was going to get something the next day for when they made plans to see each other on the weekend. "I don't have anything for you yet."

"That's fine, I don't care."

"But I do! It's our first Valentine's Day as a couple, if I knew I was going to see you-"

"But you didn't," Jamie interrupted. "I didn't even plan on stopping by today until I was already in the car."

Mason let out a little angry huff of air at how understanding his boyfriend was being. Though he would probably be saying the same thing if the roles were switched, but still.

Jamie kissed his cheek. "You're adorable."

"No, that's you."

"More like-"

"Jaims," it was Mason's turn to interrupt. "You called to tell me how you adopted a cat by accident because you saved him and fed him. That's adorable."

Jamie smiled and a soft blush coated his cheeks. "Fine, but that doesn't make you less adorable."

"Alright," Mason chuckled.

Jamie flopped unceremoniously back onto his bed, where he lay for a few seconds before moving so he lay with his head on Mason's pillow.

"C'mere." Jamie tugged on his shoulder until Mason relented, laying back onto his bed as well while making sure to not disturb the little guy in his hands. As soon as they were both laying properly on the bed, Jamie curled up into his side, head resting on his shoulder.

Mason turned his head to press a soft kiss to Jamie's temple before they both watched as the kitten climbed out of his hands onto his chest. He let out a big yawn before he curled up into a little ball right over his heart.

Jamie let out a little squeak and Mason didn't know which was cuter; the cat or his boyfriend.

"We still have to name him," Jamie said as he reached over to scratch the kitten's head.

"Carrot," Mason blurted out, not sure why.

"Carrot?" Jamie raised an eyebrow.

"I know," he groaned out. "It was just the first thing I thought of because, y'know, he's orange."

"Dork." Mason could practically hear the eye-roll in Jamie's tone.

"Ginger? Orange? Cheddar?"

"Orange?"

"Sorry, I'm hungry."

"There's a box of chocolates right there."

Mason looked down at said box, which remained on his lap, despite the change in position. "Yeah. But I'm kinda in the mood for something warm."

"That's a mood. … that doesn't explain Orange, though."

"So, about names," Mason realized quickly to change the subject. He felt a smile cross his face as he thought of one that Jamie would like. "You said it was, like, meant-to-be or whatever that you two met, right?"

"Yeah."

"So what about Kismet?"

"Kismet?"

"Yeah, it's like, a fancy word for destiny or fate."

"Nerd." Mason could hear a fondness in his tone". Ooh, what about- no, that's so cheesy."

"That's So Cheesy?" Mason faked seriousness. "That's a strange name, but I guess it kinda works cause he's orange, like cheddar cheese-"

"What? No, that's not what I meant. I- I thought of a name, but it's really cheesy… Were you actually going to consider naming our cat That's So Cheesy?" Jamie sounded so confused yet amused that Mason couldn't help but laugh.

"No, I wasn't, I was just messing with you. So this cheesy name. Tell me."

When Jamie didn't immediately say, he nudged him in the side to prompt him. Jamie rolled his eyes. "Fine. Jason"

"... I don't get how it's cheesy?"

"Just," Jamie looked down, flicking his eyes up as he spoke. "If you mash our names together you get Jason."

"Awww!" Mason felt himself melt at how sweet his boyfriend was. He felt like his fluttering heart would leap from his chest at the thought of naming their 'child' after both of them. "So, Jason, then?" He loved the name and its meaning.

"I really want to say yes, but I do also like Kismet. It fits the situation perfectly and is a cool name. But if I had to choose one-"

Mason cut him off with a finger on his lips. "Middle name?"

"That's… actually a great idea." A smile crossed Jamie's face as he considered the idea.

"What can I say?" Mason shrugged. "My great ideas are what I'm known for."

"No, you're known for being able to eat the hottest pepper in school," Jamie deadpanned.

"Wait, actually?" Mason didn't know that.

"I have no idea. I just made that up."

"Woowww," he drew the word out sarcastically as he rolled his eyes. "Thanks for that."

Jamie giggled and Mason rolled his head towards Jamie and kissed his forehead.

"So, Jason Kismet or Kismet Jason."

"Umm," he drew the word out as he thought.

The kitten shifted, turning his head upside down so his small chin was facing upwards.

"Oh," Jamie barely breathed the word. "So cute. Just look at that little chin."

"Adorable," Mason smiled fondly. "Personally, I think that Kismet sounds more like a name for a cat, but Jason Kismet feels more like an official name."

"Ooh! Some people go by their middle name, so what if Jason Kismet, uh, whatever goes by Kismet."

"Brilliant." Mason kissed the tip of Jamie's nose. "I love you."

"I love you, too."

As they lay there, Mason felt his eyes dropping heavily. Kismet was purring softly on his chest and Jamie was warm where he was curled into his side.

"This isn't what most couples do on Valentine's Day."

Mason didn't even open his eyes to respond. "I think adopting a son or daughter is suitable for Valentine's Day."

"That's fair," Jamie hummed his agreement. He pushed his face further into Mason's shoulder and his hand that was resting on his hip slid across to hold him around his waist. Mason felt warm and protected and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

When Mason woke up, Jamie and Kismet were gone and it was dark out. He sat up, blinking slowly as he looked around. That's when he noticed a piece of paper on his desk.

Groggily, he walked over, picking it up before he realized he couldn't read it in the dark. So he turned on his lamp, hissing and squeezing his eyes shut at the harsh attack. He didn't remember leaving a sticky note on the middle of his desk.

Turns out, it was because he didn't. He easily identified Jamie's handwriting, however, as he's seen it for many, many years.

Hey Sleeyhead,

I was going to wake you to say goodbye,

but you looked so cute and I couldn't,

and I know you need the sleep. Kismet

was sad to go, I think he like using

you as a pillow.

I'll see you Friday.

-Jamie ❤ xoxo

Mason felt his heart warm at the sweet message and he let himself smile. He put the note in the back of his favourite notebook; the one Jamie gave him back in sophomore year for Christmas. It was where Mason kept all of the other notes and scribbles from Jaime, though he didn't think his best friend intended for Mason to keep them.

One of his favourites:

Can we ge food?

What are we, in middle school?

:(

Seriously, why are we passing notes?

Because I'm hungry

Dork

Is that a yes?

Fine

:)

It was after he climbed back into bed after properly getting ready for sleep that he saw the notification on his phone. J'aimeLeTrumpet tagged you in a post. He chuckled when he saw what it was.

It was a picture of the three of them on his bed, Kismet and Mason both asleep and Jamie grinning sleepily at the camera.

J'aimeLeTrumpet

We're fathers! MasonV and I adopted this cutie today! Meet Jason Kismet... Viverson? Peteros? (We'll figure out the last name later)

edieedie: eeeeeeeeeee!;! Soooooooo cute Jamie! 😍😍😍

Mason settled back into the pillows under the blankets, getting comfortable before he commented.

MasonV: I was so happy to see you today ❤ Happy Valentine's Day 😘 I love you


End file.
